


Incognito

by CoffeeProse



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination Attempt(s), Child Abandonment, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Foster Care, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeProse/pseuds/CoffeeProse
Summary: AU. The Sohmas run the world's top undercover spy agency. Their newest addition is a rookie with an impressive skill set in her repertoire. She takes on the job to escape the ruins that was her past and turn a new leaf. Can she overcome the pain of being abandoned by her parents? Or will the rejection crush the hope she clings to for warmer holidays and a real family?
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Original Character(s)





	1. Back To Backstories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FanFic I wrote several years ago on FanFiction that I'm now porting over here.

**Chapter One: Back to Backstories**

"Mai Sohma," My instructor of two years called my name, her booming and raspy voice echoing off the newly waxed floors.

She was applauding for me like I was her daughter. Shedding tears for me like I was precious to her. Beaming as if witnessing herself, living vicariously through me. The toughest chick in the academy was actually misty eyed over me. Ayane always told me I was her favorite student. It wasn't until today that I actually believed her.

I rise from the rickety blue chair and saunter up to the podium. I moved as if I were on air, weightless. Maybe I was. Today, I was worth something. Today, I was known for more than my sins and wrongdoing. But for something I could tell people about and not have the urge to go into hiding after.

A bright and shiny badge is pinned to the breast pocket of my black button down. It reflects my awed expression, right back to me. The twinge of satisfaction that shone in my eyes of amber. I can't help but admire my mirror image; albeit, its a nice change from shying away from it.

My trainer grabs for my hand, raising it, and bowing at the waist. I supposed I was expected to do the same. The purple gem dangling from my choker jangles as I follow suit. The small group of spectators jumped to their feet, clapping the best they could with their own certificate or medals in hand.

It was a momentous occasion for me. I'm now _officially_ a Sohma Agent; hired on the spot for my impressive credentials. My sparring partner, Natsuki claimed I got in for my namesake. But we both knew it wasn't true.

I subconsciously scan the crowd for my foster parents, hoping to see a middle aged brunette cradling her newborn, and her husband beside her.

They were nowhere to be found.

My heart sinks at this revelation, even though I knew they'd be a no-show. As soon as they heard I was finished with training, they jetted.

The announcement that they were getting rid of me seemed to come out of nowhere.

Their biological son, Takumoto had the nipple of a bottle pressed to his lips, drinking formula. My foster mom knew that she ought to be breast feeding, but she was selfish. She whined about how it hurt and turned to formula instead.

Anyways, I was just scarfing down my breakfast, unsuspecting when my foster dad said, "You won't be living with us anymore."

_Oh please, don't hold back. Might as well drop an atomic bomb while you're at it._

I remember the chopsticks slipped out of my hand, clattered to the floor. A string of curses I picked up from my former owner slipped out before I stopped them. Honestly though, I was too furious to care.

"Language Mai," my foster mom reprimanded me, nestling her one and only child. It was as if she was taunting me or something. Like 'Haha. This newborn is more popular and appreciated than _you_ could ever be.'

I couldn't fight the urge to roll my eyes. My 'language' was the least of her worries.

And that was the last time I spoke to them... In fact, it was the last time I'd even seen them. I'd always hated goodbyes, but that one was in its own class of suckage.

Never mind that, though.

I was going to be one of the first female agents from this academy and one of the youngest at age 16. But, I'm ready for it. I didn't spend two years holed up in a training gym to muck it up now. All the blood, sweat, and tears had to count for something.

I would be living at the best spy agency in the world; studying and breathing the same air as famous espionage aficionados. So in the end, who cared about my foster parents…?

I did.

I watch my fellow trainees receive bouquets of roses, wreath's, hugs, and kisses while I swallow back my jealousy. The badge attached to my blouse seems especially heavy now. And cheap...counterfeit.

Worthless.

But, who cares if no one shows up to support me on the most important day of my life? I didn't need anyone…

Lies.

XxX

It was getting late – almost nine o'clock – by the time I left the academy. Since I had nowhere to stay until the enrollment tomorrow morning, I opted for the nearby pub and diner. It was always open from night to morning, and the familiarity alone was a comfort I desperately needed.

I place my bandaged left hand onto the chrome handle and push the door open; the air conditioner blasting me as I stepped inside. Even though it was Mid-September, the manager always ensured his customers were a step away from hypothermia. He was thoughtful that way. Even though he was snarky and oftentimes cynical, we got along swimmingly; possibly because we were so similar.

I slide into the red vinyl booth, and plop my feet on the seat across from me. I shake my head from side to side, sending yellow and brown leaves tumbling out of my Auburn ringlets. The only thing I loved about being the fox; my hair.

A laminated menu rested on the sticky table, lying precariously beneath a salt shaker. It wasn't a rarity. Parents brought their young children here, their hands covered in some candy substance or other, leaving behind their sticky evidence. Being the anal retentive person I was, it's a good thing I didn't need it. I'd memorized the whole thing.

A young girl – maybe my age – with brunette hair and the bluest of eyes bounced over, retrieving the yellow pencil from behind her ear. Flipping a page on the notepad clutched in her trembling hands, she poised the pencil over the paper, ready to take my order.

"Welcome to New Leaf home of Tokyo's best Dumplings and Beer. What can I get for you today?" Dumplings and Beer was by far the worst combo in the world. But try telling that to Mr. Hashima. He'd try to give you pneumonia on top of the hypothermia.

I could tell the girl was a noob. Like me, she was starting something new, terrified of screwing up that something. Since I had an okay day, I decided to not pick on her. I eyed the bright green name tag pinned to her checkered dress pocket. Tohru.

"Yes, I'd like Yakitori chicken with soy sauce, and a vanilla malt." Those were the only two things I ever ordered; malts and grilled chicken on a skewer. It was the only safe dish in my opinion. Plus, it was the sole food Mr. Hashima didn't spit in.

Tohru jotted down my order, her pencil scratching the page, her tongue stuck out in concentration. After finishing, she slid the pencil behind her ear, her lips lifting in a genuine smile. The fact that it wasn't fake and forced made me like her already. "Okay, I'll be right back with your order." She turned on her heel and dashed off towards the kitchen area, sliding my order onto the rotating rack.

I've been going to this place so long; I picked up on the lingo without meaning to. Like "On the Rail," means you better hurry the heck up with my order before I bolt. With how much I frequented this joint, I'd seen my share of chuds. They were the ones that took up an entire booth to themselves just to drink coffee; basically caffeine addicted jerks.

Kicking off the stilettos I was stupid enough to wear, I slide down into the booth, attempting to relax a bit.

I try to avoid thinking about the person I used to be. I normally pushed aside every last trace of negative emotions I used to suffocate under; abandonment, distrust, guilt, and worst of all disappointment. I usually kept myself busy with training, binging at New Leaf, and sleeping. But now in the dim lighting of the diner and the anxiety for tomorrow, my mind went there a lot.

It all started when I was five.

_I didn't always live with my Foster Parents of course. There was a time I was constantly scrambling for food, sleeping under bridges, and in alleys. I used to go door to door waiting for my prayers to be answered, wishing that someone would pity me enough to take me in. Just when I'd given up hope, a guy named Ryu supplied me with food and water. I took him up on it because I was starving. At first I thought he was just being a Good Samaritan and helping the homeless and unwanted girl out. But as time went on, he wanted something in return from me…he wanted me to do his dirty work. Ryu trained me to steal, con, and deceive. I didn't want to do it but I needed what he had to offer me; food, water, and shelter. The last job I did for him was just when I was 12, before I changed._

_I quickened my pace and rushed into a pharmacy not far from Ryu's. I darted behind a magazine rack and took out the security camera with a laser pointer. It had a view of the front desk and entrance. After ensuring the footage was nothing but static, I crept up to the counter where all the non-prescription drugs were. A man – in his 20's – was checking inventory. He was stocky, his face oily and dotted with acne, his two front teeth jutting out. Thankfully he was the only person within earshot. Finally noticing my presence, he faced me. "Are you here to pick up a prescription?"_

_"Yeah, put the cough syrup and sleeping pills in the bag," I ordered behind my face mask, holding out a brown paper bag. "I want all the cash you got on top."_

_He cocked his head, his brown eyes twinkling, and a smile playing along his lips. "Aww a little girl is trying to rob a store; for what, a lollipop? Very cute."_

_He pivoted to finish shelving when he heard a gun cock behind him. It was seconds before he was nearly eye to eye with my revolver. I loved the thing and even had it engraved with my initials, M.S. One droll evening I considered playing Russian Roulette with it. But I valued my life… somewhat._

_He backed himself against the shelves, sending several bottles of pills crashing to the floor._

_I smirked behind the black cloth of my mask. "Now that we understand each other…put it in the bag and be quick about it. It's your life on the line."_

_He nodded, finally doing what I asked, his free hand reaching beneath the counter. I didn't know what he was doing at the time, but in hindsight I realized he hit the red button of doom. The one that signaled the police. Why didn't Ryu warn me about that?_

_I surveyed the area, checking to see if the coast was clear, before I snatched the bag away. I made a break for the front door when I caught sight of flashing blue and red lights. The cops. I spun around to head out the exit and jiggled the handle. Locked. No longer having time, I kicked in the glass, and darted into the alley, racing back to Ryu's as if hell were on my heels._

"Here you go," a chirpy voice broke into my thoughts. I looked up to see the Tohru girl sliding a ceramic plate of food, and my vanilla malt with whip cream onto the table. Much to my surprise, there was no cherry on top. Mr. Hashima never remembered to leave it off even though I was allergic. But she did. How did she know?

"I hope you enjoy," she smiled, bowing at the waist, before skirting off to wait on a man nursing a hangover.

Well, wonders never cease…I finally found an employee of Mr Hashima's that I actually liked. Taking a bite of my blissful Yakitori, I can't help but smile. Tonight, it tasted incredible.

XxX

Bright and early the next morning, I stepped foot into the Sohma Agency Facilities. It took me forever to get here – two years of training and an hour of security – but I was here and boy did I love it.

It was about five stories high; people bustling with activity scattered throughout the building, all clothed in uniform. I couldn't wait to get my hands on one of my own. Even though the place was busy, it was far from chaotic. Everyone moved about with decorum and order, something I was quite fond of. It reminded me of my foster parents.

_Mai, they disowned you…they're not even worth a second thought. Focus._

I walked to the center of the marble tile, trying to take in every last minute detail that I could. Having a photographic memory didn't hurt.

Just then, a man with obsidian hair, dark eyes, and pale skin approached me. He had this way about him that showed he meant business. Something else I noticed about the way he looked and moved; you wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

The man bowed and I mimicked the gesture before straightening. "You must be Mai Sohma, I was expecting you." The tone of his voice sent chills rippling up my spine. I painted on a polite smile, bowing once again. "Yes…"

A smile ghosted his lips as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Where are my manners? I'm the head of the agency, Akito Sohma. It is a pleasure to meet someone of your repertoire." Wait, he was my boss? Crap, if I'd known I would have dressed nicer. I thought I was just being assigned my dorm and roommate today.

He seems to notice my apprehension because he takes my hand and draws it to his lips; placing a kiss along my rough skin. "Today you will be given your living arrangements and assigned a partner. Miss Mine Kurame will take it from here. It truly was a pleasure meeting you," he punctuated his statement with another feathery kiss on my hand.

I felt my cheeks flush as he released my hand, his own dropping to the side. "Um, the pleasure was all mine." He smiled before walking off, taking long and graceful strides. There was something about him that terrified me. But I'd better get over it; he was the one responsible for my career. He could take it away in an instant if I was too careless.

Just then a woman – Mine – stepped out, and drew near me with a commanding presence. I felt drawn to her immediately because she looked to be a strong and powerful woman in a career of chauvinistic and sexist men. She was dressed from head to toe in fine threads; a beautiful mauve pantsuit was offset by golden embroidery, her feet donning intimidating heels. She pushed her tortoise specs up the bridge of her nose as she circled me; sizing me up or scrutinizing, I couldn't tell the difference. After what seemed like ages, she stopped in front of me, her lips fixed in a halfway smirk.

"So you're the one people around here have been going on about. You won't have to worry about a thing; you've made quite a name for yourself." I stilled at this, my mind racing. They knew already? They knew about Ryu and the smuggling?

"You'll make an awesome addition to the team!" Oh, she was referring to my new life.

I managed a smile, some of the tension dissipating. "I hope so. Um, I was told that I would be given a roommate and assigned to a partner today…"

Her eyes lit up as she looped her arm through mine and pulled me along. If it were a guy, I might have transformed. "Yes! How could I forget? You will be staying in the finest dormitory here. They just finished renovations last Thursday; impeccable timing on your part. When out in the field you will be addressed by your title Agent 014. Here, you can go by whatever name you want." She explained animatedly, dragging me into a glass elevator. Hitting the button for the third floor, the double doors slid shut, and we began moving.

"There are some rules that I need to go over with you. Rule 1; always have your partner's best interest in mind. Never neglect them or keep them in the dark about any aspect of a mission. Rule 2; no dating is allowed between partners. There have been too many issues with that in the past." The elevator dinged, and the doors reopened. Mine gestured for me to step out onto the linoleum. She walked beside me down the long hallway. There were windows on either side of us, a beautiful view of Tokyo and its city could be seen. I could even see New Leaf from here. That fact alone made me feel _a thousand_ times better.

"Rule 3; never blow your cover unless it is a life or death situation. Rule 4; do not tell anyone outside of your immediate family about your job. This rule is instilled for their protection." That rule was laughable. As if I had anyone to tell.

She stopped directly in front of a sky blue door. Rapping once, she turned the knob, and the door opened to a grand suite. There were two Queen Beds on separate sides of the room, the carpet was as purple as Mine's outfit, the walls were covered in a mural of a city skyline, and the rest of the space had been decked out with books, a TV, video game system, and a stereo.

My mouth dropped open at the sight of it all. I'd never once seen how the other half lived – my filthy rich cousins – but now I could never go back. Mine grinned, knowing how much all of this floored me.

"Over there is your roommate. Meet Isuzu Sohma." I tore my eyes away from the game system to see who she was. I instantly recognized her; the horse of the zodiac. Her raven tresses cascaded down her back and past her tiny waist, her skimpy clothes clung to her form, and her angry brown eyes were narrowed at me. I could already tell by her demeanor that we'd probably end up killing one another within the week.

"I'll let you get settled in before we enroll you at Kaibara. You took the entrance exam yes?" I bobbed my head, mute under the horse's penetrating gaze.

Mine was either oblivious to the tension or she plowed past it. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your partner is agent 005, Hatsuharu Sohma."

If I thought Rin looked hateful before, that wasn't anything compared to her expression now. Her eyebrows furrowed in rage, her nose scrunching, jaw set, and her teeth ground against one another.

Why do I get the feeling that Mine shouldn't have said that?


	2. Game, Set, Match

**Chapter Two: Game, Set, Match**

After Mine exited, I was left to my devices with Horse Girl. The situation almost makes me laugh. These past few days have been _so_ much fun. First my foster parents disown me, I find out I have a creepy employer, _and_ my roommate looks like she's about to murder me. The only thing that would make this better is if my partner was some kind of lunatic.

The girl sat up, tucking her legs beneath her, and watched me carefully. She looked me up and down. I couldn't tell if she was sizing up her competition or if she thought I had the makings to become a formidable enemy.

I rolled my shoulders back and sucked in a breath to calm my nerves. I set my suitcase at my feet. "Look…Isuzu…"

"Don't call me that," she demanded darkly. "Unless you have a death wish." I was afraid she'd blow a gasket.

What was this chick's problem? She acted like my assignment was to make her life miserable. I wanted to pursue a lifelong dream of mine, not try and sabotage hers. Ever since my biological Mom deserted me, I've wanted to have a career like this. I wanted to do something where I could protect and defend, because I myself had been defenseless. After the partnership with Ryu fell through and he was arrested, I could finally get back to my original goal; becoming an agent. I trained as hard as I did to climb up in ranks at a quicker pace. But I also used training as a way to forget everything. To forget the person with shrapnel from one of my bullets lodged in their spine…the one I paralyzed for life.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Rin was waving a hand in front of my eyes. It wasn't until then that I realized I'd zoned out. I shook my head to clear it and reached for the leather handle of my suitcase. "I'm sorry that you seem to have a problem with me. But if it will make you feel better, I'll ask if we can be reassigned."

She just stared at me dumbly. Her dark brown eyes bore into me for so long that I had to think back to what I said. I thought she'd jump at my suggestion. _This_ wasn't the reaction I expected.

Suddenly, she springs up, and snatches the suitcase from my hand. Before I have time to react, she wheels it in front of my bed, and releases the handle. With her back to me she says, "The daily schedule is on your nightstand. On the first day we bring new agents in, have a mixer to meet the partners we've been assigned, and get familiar with the staff…" not bothering to elaborate further, she steps into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her.

So, she _didn't_ want me to leave? As I approach the nightstand I can't help but smile at this. I wasn't used to acceptance, even a small dose of it. This simple gesture was a welcome relief after all the stress I've been under.

Just as she said, there was my copy of the daily schedule.

**Monday - Friday**

_8 am: Breakfast_

_9 am: Briefing_

_10 am: School_

_3 pm: Training/Assignments_

_11 pm: Lights Out_

**Saturday & Sunday**

_9 am: Breakfast_

_10 am: Briefing_

_11 am: Training_

_12 pm: Lunch_

_1pm: Free Time_

_12 am: Lights Out_

It was admittedly stricter than I was used to, even with the foster parents I had. But it didn't matter to me. I just wanted to get started. That's all I cared about and that's all I had left.

XxX

In an hour we were all required to meet up in the mess hall. There we would not only be introduced to our partners but the rest of the staff as well. At hearing I'd be meeting Intel; I looked forward to it and dreaded it all in the same instance.

I _wanted_ to learn from someone in intelligence and see how they operated. If something ever happened to me on the field – God forbid – I would have a backup plan that could keep me here. I preferred action over pushing papers – or buttons in this case – but it was better than doing nothing at all.

Although I try, I can't ignore the apprehension buzzing in the back of my mind. They could easily find out about me if I wasn't more careful. I had half a mind to go by a fake name to stay under the radar. But if they were as good as their reputation claimed…there would be no use in that.

I take the purple gem – attached to my choker – between my thumb and forefinger. It was the only piece I had to hold onto from my biological parents. It was something I kept when my Mom left me to fend for myself when I was three. After all of these years I never let go of it and I didn't even know why. Maybe I wanted to keep it should I look for them one day. Sure I could make good with Intel and find out who she is and where she lives now. I might be able to find out about my Dad too. But if I did, the childish fantasies I had would be crushed, and then I would be too. I came up with different scenarios to explain why they abandoned me. Like, they were actually superheroes and gave me up to keep me safe. As I grow older I know how stupid that is, but I convince myself its true anyway. It's better than what the actual truth might be.

A knock sounds from the door as Rin applies a coat of dark lipstick. "Agents 008 and 014, you are to report to the mess hall in five," a gruff voice orders from outside the door. I let go of the gem and turn towards Rin nervously.

She rolls her eyes at me in the mirror, twisting the tube, and capping it. "You should go. You're the newbie, not me."

I plop onto my bed and lean down to lace up my knee high converse. It was my favorite pair of shoes, but it took _forever_ to tie the laces. After three minutes, I bolted out the door, and hurried down the stairs. I should be punctual right? I didn't want to wreck their impression of me already.

I skid to a stop in front of the red double doors. I breathe in and breathe out, over and over until I'm calm enough. Well, here goes nothing. Stepping inside, the overwhelming noise of people talking and laughing washes over me, and beckons me forward. There were so many different people from different walks of life, all with similar goals. A man with a scar over his left eye was alternating between the cigarette pressed to his lips and the two men speaking to him. He was watching them with disinterest as he took a drag, exhaling smoke through his nose. The only thought running through my mind was the fact he was smoking inside. The irony of it, he was wearing a doctor's coat.

I was making a beeline for the fruit punch when one of the men intercepted me. He leaned into me and pinched my cheeks so hard I wanted to punch him in that pretty face of his. "What an exquisite creature," the man cooed. "I would love to dress you in the finest attire of my collection." Wait, this cross-dresser was the one that made the uniforms?

The doctor stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, yanking him backwards. "Ayame…did you not learn from the last three restraining orders?"

Ayame pouted and raked a hand through his long white locks. "That _was_ rather unfortunate. But like Gure' says…Que Sera, Sera." The flamboyant man chuckles before charging towards Mine. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman.

The doctor bows in apology before straightening. "Please excuse him; he has no concept of what personal space is." He says nothing more. Instead he trails after the cross-dresser to prevent a _fourth_ restraining order.

Based on the hand I've been dealt, it's no wonder I haven't sought out my cousins before now. I only knew of a few Sohmas; Akito, Rin, Yuki, and Kagura. I hadn't even heard of Ayame or the doctor until today.

I spooned a portion of fruit punch and poured it into my Styrofoam cup. I spun around to search for some food when I slammed into someone. The contents of my drink splashed them in the face and soaked their black shirt. "I'm _so_ sorry," I said hurriedly as I gathered together a bunch of napkins. "I didn't see you…are you okay?" The boy just watched me, his grey eyes fixated on mine. He said nothing, just listened to me ramble like an idiot.

He accepted my napkins and swiped at the red droplets in unnerving silence. It wasn't until now that I noticed his appearance. He had black and white hair – he's probably the cow – he was dressed from head to toe in black, and he had a ring on each finger, even his thumbs. My gaze dropped to his feet; intimidating boots with chains and buckles.

"Are you done checking me out?" he deadpanned, crumbling the damp napkins in his hand. Heat flooded my cheeks as our eyes met again. "N-No…I wasn't _checking_ you out…"

He snorted and tucked his hands into his pockets. "You didn't even apologize," he pretends to sulk, jutting his lip out in a pout.

I twist my purple gem and look elsewhere. "…sorry…"

I hear him exhale and look up. He has a teasing look in his eyes, even though he's trying to frown. "To make it up to me, you should take me somewhere."

My mouth must have hit the floor at his suggestion. Seriously? What was with my cousins? They were creepy, hostile, perky, or psycho. I don't even know if there is such a thing as a normal Sohma.

I cross my arms and stare him down. "Why should I?"

He smirks as he fiddles with his rings, never once breaking our staring contest. "You look like a girl that would know a good place to eat…" Was he calling me fat?

I think about the fact I haven't met everyone, then remember the weirdos that I have, and decide to take him up on it. "Fine, I'll take you to New Leaf. But if you diss _my_ diner, I will kick you in the balls."

XxX

I haven't decided if it was a good thing or bad thing that it was Sunday. Sunday meant that curfew wasn't until midnight, and that I could be out with what's-his-face until then. In all honesty, what his name was never even crossed my mind.

I took my place in my regular booth and the cow sat across from me. This sucks, I couldn't put my feet up this time. He picked up the sticky menu to find something to order; rookie mistake.

His eyes scanned the page for a few moments before they locked onto mine. "What do you recommend?" Since he insinuated I was fat earlier, I decided he deserved some sort of consequence. "I'd go with the dumplings. New Leaf is known for it."

He managed a small smile and bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Thanks." Crap, now I felt guilty. I fiddled with the napkins for a while, not knowing what to say. "Planning another accident?" he asked, eyeing the napkins. I rolled my eyes and dropped my hands in my lap. He was never gonna let that go was he? Thankfully he decided to stop torturing me, and switched topics. "Who's your partner?"

I tilted my head in curiosity, wondering the same about him. "Um, Hatsu…something? Agent 005." I was only good with visual memorization, so I couldn't remember his name.

The cow sucked in his lip to stifle his laughter. He set the menu down with a weird look in his eyes. He extends his hand, and I stare down at the assortment of rings adorning them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Agent 005. It's _Hatsuharu_ by the way."


End file.
